No es un Había una Vez
by Merlin-kun
Summary: ¿Qué sucedio con aquella historia de un niño que resulto ser mago? ¿Es acaso más que una fantasia? la busqueda de una respuesta al dolor de una gran perdida... adios Sirius Black.


**No es un "Había una vez"**

"Había una vez"... es así como empiezan muchas historias que nos contaban de pequeños, historias que dejaban enseñanzas que los adultos nos querían inculcar, historias sobre niños que se portaban mal o que hacían cosas que a los adultos no les gustaba. Las historias terminaban con un "Y fueron felices para siempre", aquellos finales nos emocionaban y no llevaban a la cama, tranquilos sabiendo que nuestros héroes triunfaron. Estas historias trataban de dejar una moraleja, algo que aprender para no ser un niño malo, unos analizaban las parábolas y otros sólo querían seguir jugando tratando de ser como sus héroes, niños de su misma edad.

Pero todo termina cuando llegamos a la adolescencia, ahí es donde nos damos cuenta que las verdaderas historias son aquellas en donde las cosas no resultan tan bien, y que nuestros héroes sólo fueron atrapados por las circunstancias... muchos queremos tener la suerte de nuestros héroes y creamos una fantasía que prolonga la niñez, profusamente nos cuenta darnos cuenta que nuestros nuevos héroes juveniles no quieren otra cosa que ser normales como nosotros... pero por el poder del narrador, su vida está condenada.

Poco después desaparecen los finales felices, y aquellos niños que fueron jóvenes con problemas de jóvenes, ilusiones de jóvenes y cosas de jóvenes, son abofeteados por una realidad tremenda y abrumadora. Una realidad descrita en los cuentos para niños que olvidamos, porque los consideramos infantiles... cometemos entonces el error de olvidar las moralejas. Pero los narradores nos dan lecciones de vida, que también dejamos por alto. Los finales no-felices nos hacen dudar, llorar y pensar: La muerte de alguien siempre puede ser trágica... la muerte de nuestro héroe siempre es trágica.

Después... somos adultos y la imaginación desaparece para darle paso a la realidad. Sólo las páginas de un libro, la pantalla de un cine o el control del televisor nos devuelven a ese mundo. Lo añoramos, y añoramos la juventud... siempre lo hacemos, siempre añoramos lo perdido. Pero el dolor más fuerte es la melancolía de un amigo que se ha ido. Son en los amigos donde están nuestros más grandes recuerdos, nuestras más grandes hazañas, nuestras mejores aventuras, las mayores moralejas... ¿pero que pasa cuando ese amigo vuelve y ya nada es lo mismo? Una gran pena nos embarga, esos juegos parecen haberse ido... esos juegos de inventarse un personaje cada uno e intentar ser su propio héroe... la realidad te trae los recuerdos porque siempre es dura y necesitas apoyarte en ellos.

Entonces aparecen los niños... y pareciera que la magia volviera. Esos cuentos de finales felices, de moralejas y héroes fantásticos-inmortales vuelven. Y en ellos quieren plasmar una realidad que quieres que tus hijos hagan, una en donde aún hay felicidad, una donde siendo bueno todo parece estar bien y no hay necesidad de recordar... una donde aún haya magia.

En cada historia hay una magia, en cada cuento hay una magia... pero esa magia parece terminar cuando cierras el libro y te has dado cuenta de que lo bueno que había en un principio ya no existe... o que lo que uno esperaba, no sucedía y un dramático evento derrumbaba la esperanza de un final feliz. Entonces buscas la moraleja, pero no la encuentras porque ya estaba en ti.

–¿Es una moraleja entonces todo esto?

Dijo interrumpiendo el chico de verdes ojos tristes, ocultados por gafas empeñadas por las lágrimas. Y por su frente caían cabellos negros que intentaban ocultar aquella cicatriz. Su tez blanca, pálida como la nieve expresaba el dolor de la angustia... causada por noches sin dormir.

Se giro lentamente y fue caminando hasta el gran ventanal donde se lograba ver la noche. Apoyo un brazo y comenzó a mirar hacia afuera, pero más que afuera veía su reflejo y el reflejo de aquella mujer sentada que le había hablado sobre lo sucedido. Se volvió a girar y hecho un vistazo a la habitación: Desordenada, llena de papeles y papeleros, un escritorio estaba apoyado a un lado de la muralla frente a él... encima había un notebook (computador portátil) cerrado, hojas rayadas con anotaciones o escritos rápidos y lápices gastados por el uso. También había repisas de madera pintadas finamente con barniz marino, y a un lado del escritorio había un sillón rojo. La mujer sentada en ese sillón tan sólo hizo una mueca mirando a través de sus anteojos como podría ordenar aquel desastre.

La mujer se levantó, se sacó los anteojos y los dejo descuidadamente en su escritorio. Miró un rato a aquel joven... ¿cómo le podía responder?

–Era algo que tenía que hacer –le dijo suspirando.

–¿Pero por qué a él¿Por qué? –alego el chico tratando de desenrollarse un molesto nudo en su garganta- Sabes lo que es estar solo de esa manera, aguantar a gentes a quienes no les interesan...

–Eso y mucho más... –interrumpió.

–Pero él... él era mi amigo, era mi apoyo, casi un padre... yo... yo... yo le quería –dijo derrotado.

–¿Acaso te hubiera gustado que los que hubieran muerto hayan sido tus amigos?

La tan sola mención de perder a otra persona cercana le trajo un horrible escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda... no quería que más sonrisas se fueran... no quería que por su culpa más gente muriera. Bajo su cabeza, continuo tiritando por lo que la mujer se dio cuenta, camino hasta él... el chico ahora sollozaba. Levanto la vista y sus ojos tristes se posaron en los ojos profundos ojos azules de la mujer. Tan sólo atino abrazarla mientras lloraba... ella como si de un hijo se tratara comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras sentía como las lagrimas caían.

–Harry... –le llamo- Las cosas ya están hechas... no podrás revertirlas... sólo tendrás que intentar continuar.

–¿Por qué? –gimió casi para si apoyando su cabeza en los hombros de la mujer- ¿Por qué no comenzó con "Había una Vez"?

–Porque entonces hubiera sido tan sólo una historia Harry –le respondió- Porque no hubieras sido más que un héroe fantástico. Tu no naciste para eso Harry, tú eres otra clase de héroe.

–Nunca quise ser un héroe –dijo aún apoyado en el hombro de la mujer.

–Nadie quiere ser un héroe... pero las cosas nos obligan a hacer actos que para los demás son heroicos –dijo acariciándole la espalda- Tu no eres fantástico Harry, tú eres mágico –sintió como el niño sonreía- Tú no eres alguien quien va y vuelve, cuando partes nunca vuelves a ser el mismo, creces... y es eso lo que todos hacemos. Pero tú eres mágico porque tienes la capacidad de recordar y añorar... y poder levantarte y decir ¡continuemos! Y eso es lo que te hace más mágico que una simple varita.

Harry se separo de la mujer sacándose sus anteojos y limpiándose las lágrimas con una manga. Limpio las lentes y volvió a colocarse los anteojos.

Ya se sentía más relajado, trató de forzar una sonrisa que a duras penas salió en serio. La mujer lo miró con un poco de alegría.

–Ves Harry –indico- Sólo necesitas seguir creyendo en ti mismo.

–Ojalá tuviera esa confianza que tiene.

–Pero chico... ¡yo no hubiera aguantado lo sucedido si no hubiera pensado como tú!

–Sí creo que tienes razón –sonrió Harry- Sólo es que ha sido un poco difícil.

–Ya lo sé... también lo quería –dijo ella- Pero él aún sigue vivo ¿sabes?

–¿Dónde? –pregunto curioso Harry.

–Allí... –dijo la mujer apuntando en su corazón- ...y ahí –dijo está vez indicando su cabeza- Harry, Sirius a pesar de que ya no está con nosotros permanece porque ha sido uno de esos amigos que se quedan y crecen junto a uno, sin olvidarse de las jugarretas de antes. Y no sé necesita de un pensadero si los recuerdos del corazón y de la mente son fuertes ¿no lo crees?

–Sí –dijo Harry ampliando la sonrisa.

La mujer que era rubia, alta y de unos ahora brillantes ojos azules le miraba de arriba hacía abajo, como si estuviera aprobando un vestuario. Se le acerco y coloco su mano en la mejilla, los dos chocaron la frente y comenzaron a reír. Harry se había dado cuenta que hace mucho que no reía y ahora toda le tensión se había ido.

–Gracias Joanne.

–De nada Harry, para eso estoy... supongo que ahora puedes dormir.

–¡Sip!

–Bien, entonces es mejor que te vayas porque ya es muy tarde... despabílate antes de que tío Vernon sepa que no estas.

El chico se apresuro hasta el ventanal, lo abrió despacio dejando entrar la noche en el cuarto... tomó su Saeta de Fuego y con un pequeño golpe hizo que la escoba se elevara. Salió lentamente por la ventana y se giro para decirle adiós a su nueva amiga.

–Adiós Joanne, muchas gracias por todo.

–Ya te dije que de nada. Adiós cuídate mucho Harry –dijo Joanne haciéndole señas con la mano.

Harry se volvió a girar y se preparo para salir disparado de ahí. Pero entonces...

–Eh Harry –dijo llamando su atención por lo elevo sus ojos por sobre sus hombros- Ehmmm... algún día vas a tener que dejarme montarla.

Él sólo sonrió y dijo algo así como "si pudieras" justo cuando había lanzado su veloz vuelo hacía la oscuridad de la noche directo a Privet Drive.

Joanne se apresuro a cerrar la ventana para que no entrase el frío y con lentitud fue caminando hasta su escritorio, al sentarse vio su notebook (computador portátil) y rápidamente aquella sonrisa se borró de su cara violentamente. La preocupación surco su cara mientras abría su notebook: la pantalla mostraba su ultimo trabajo. Quiso volver a cerrarlo a apagarlo pero algo la detuvo, miró sus notas y suspiro... perder a alguien siempre era un suceso tan trágico que cambiaba el final y la trama de una manera tan radical que muchas veces uno no termina de asimilarlo... está perdida es tan terrible que llega a ensombrecer nuestros sentimientos, haciéndonos sentir tristes y sin alegría. Este es el mayor dementor de todos...

Y no hay patronus que lo detenga.

–Lo siento Harry –dijo J.K. Rowling volviendo a escribir.

.  
..  
...

* * *

Bueno, ojalá que la historia no les haya parecido muy rara... pues me inspire bastante en lo que hizo Miguel de Unamuno en "Niebla"... jejeje.  
Bien supongo que se dieron cuenta de que se tratá de un dicusion entre J.K. Rowling y Harry Potter sobre la muerte de Sirius Black, algo que afecto a muchos... cabe aclarara que NO HE LEIDO EL 5º LIBRO... así ke tuve que ocupar todo lo poco ke me queda de imaginación, toy harto viejo sí, pero bueno, así es la vida. También creo que descubrieron que el dementor que me refiero es la muerte, no estoy hablando de un nazgûl ¿vale? 

Ya loko! ya es bastante tarde, van a ser las 5 am y tengo cosas que hacer mañana... ¡nos leemos!

PD: disculpen por no haber puesto mucho, es el sueño...

Dejen reviews para sus consultas y reclamos o sendas patadas en la raja. ;) Námarië


End file.
